In The Arms of an Angel
by Biohazardous Fears
Summary: SONGFIC/ONESHOT! FOR PROJECT X's B-DAY  I KNOW ITS A BIT LATE  C  Valery is still heart broken after Green Bank, but someone knows how to cheer her up!


I know its been forever since I have updated anything. I just dont have time to write... I PROMISE that Eyes Can't Lie will be up by friday if not sooner... Also I know i missed it by a few days but...

* * *

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROJECT X!_**

* * *

This is kinda her B-day present XD I think it sucks but hey I did what I could with the time I had... I am going to TRY to enter her contest too... Im gunna b up late DX

* * *

Valery looked at the wall in front of her, the sea of names that filled it were never important to her, only one name was.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough_

Valery ignored the tug at her heart; normal people looked at this wall and felt sadness, grief, even anger. Yet the blue and milky eyes that gazed that the very same wall felt shame, guilt, and regret.

_And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

The few hours Valery spent with the girl and the bond that they made seemed worthless. Friendship is two-sided, how is that possible when the other is gone? Valery didn't know why she let the teen run off to her death. Valery felt nothing anymore at the Green Bank Memorial Wall, Valery felt nothing as Jamy felt nothing. Jamy was resting eternally, without a body to bury, or a family to grieve for her. She was alone… However her soul never was and never will be alone.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Valery slowly walked back to her hotel, the regret of Jamy's death still plagued her every step. Valery was lost with nothing to guide her. Somehow her feet suddenly were at her hotel room door, waiting for her hands to open it. She did and lay on the only bed in the room. Valery closed her eyes.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time_

Life has so many bumps in the road of itself. Everything was so different then it was supposed to be. Where was the happy ending? Valery had none; she lost all reason to look forward. Jamy never got the chance to be free; her life was ended within the cell of death.

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Valery's eyes spilled over with tears, her mind faded into the realm of sleep, what laid there was only nightmares for the past.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Valery tossed and turned in her sleep, after agonizing hours she finally awoke. For a reason that she did not know Valery looked over at her nightstand and saw a note. Grabbing the paper quickly, Valery let her eyes hover over the words. She didn't know what to think.

_Val,  
Don't be so hard on yourself. I did what I had to! It wasn't your fault._

Valery looked down at the paper and ran outside; the sky was no longer gray and was a soft blue. A single cloud rested in the blue.

"Are you? Jamy?" Valery shouted, she looked back at the paper at the bottom she saw something she didn't notice before. There was a simple 'yes'. Valery almost didn't accept it as true.

"Are you happy?" Valery wanted only to know that question, if the answer to that would be that last thing she heard, Valery could be at peace. On the paper the last words that Valery ever heard from Jamy appeared.

'I am happy. But it's your turn.'


End file.
